1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine tool vises and the like and particularly to an improved machine vise for holding workpieces of regular or irregular configuration. The vise of this invention is capable of holding several separate workpieces at the same time. A further advantage is that a single jaw closing mechanism may be employed for gripping a plurality of diversely dimensioned workpieces to hold them in rigid positions with respect to one another.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is old and well known in the machine vise art to have articulated jaws that can adjust about a pivotal axis to accommodate diversely shaped objects. Jaws of this type are disclosed in the patent to Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,585. In this reference, the pivoting jaws 1002 are fixed at one end of the vise and a reciprocating plate 1001 moves towards and away from the jaws to clamp an object therebetween. The pivoting jaws cannot reciprocate back and forth themselves in this reference as they are fixedly attached to one end of the vise.
The patent to Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,375, discloses another type of articulated jaws 1 that are moved into and out of engagement with the object being clamped. As shown in FIGS. 2-10, each of the jaws 1 are individually, pivotally mounted such that the jaws can automatically adjust and pivot into the best gripping relationship with the object being clamped. However, unlike the present invention, each pair of pivoting jaws are mounted together on a single track in a side by side relationship such that both jaws must move back and forth together. In the embodiment shown in FIGS. 54 and 55, a ball joint 25 and 26 on the end of the threaded shaft permits rotation of the jaws about the ball joint, but does not maintain lateral positioning of the jaws. In contrast, each pivoting jaw of the present invention is mounted on an individual track such that the jaws can also move translationally with respect to each other, while maintaining a constant lateral positioning.